Big Brother 16
Big Brother 16, also known as Big Brother 2015 and Big Brother: Timebomb, is the sixteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It began on 12 May 2015 on Channel 5, the earliest UK launch date ever and the first series to launch in May since Big Brother 8, and ended 66 days later on 16 July 2015. It is the fifth regular series and the thirteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. The series was also aired on TV3, making it the first Big Brother series to air in the Republic of Ireland since ''Ultimate Big Brother'''' in 2010.'' The series launched under the new contract which renewed the show for a further three years. It is also the first and only series to credit Denis O'Connor as creative director. The series was won by Chloe Wilburn, who won the £116,100 prize fund, the largest ever prize money in Big Brother UK history, plus £5,000 which she won during Cash Bomb week. She beat bookies' favourite, Joel Williams, who came in second. Production Auditions Auditions for this series began on 14 August 2014, the same day as the final of Big Brother 15. Housemates were chosen from online applications. In order to become a housemate, applicants were required to record a 90-second video and complete an online application form. Presenters Emma Willis returned as the main presenter of the show, however she stepped down as host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side, with Rylan Clark taking over. Format The theme of this series was confirmed to be Timebomb, with producers teasing that "with Big Brother playing with the concept of time, the tasks, secret missions and twists promise to have tension, drama and intrigue. Time may be a friend or an enemy and for some it may well run out." Emma Willis also teased the theme in the trailer for the series, stating "days will turn into nights, time will stop, rewind and tasks will get turned on their heads." Eye logo The official eye logo was unveiled by Channel 5 on 29 April 2015, and has a gold metallic structure with a pulsating centre, coinciding with the theme of the series. House The house's style and layout was completely revamped for the new series, resembling a sophisticated and sleek 'Mad Men' 60s-style theme. Official house pictures were released on 5 May 2015. The living area was situated in the middle of the house and featured a large orange circular seating area, later revealed to be the most expensive piece of furniture in the house. The luxurious bedroom was located next to the living area and had four double beds and six single beds, as well as a large dressing room and vanity station. The bathroom was coated in dark wood with a rocky glass shower, large bath and an aquatic wall. The garden featured a large outdoor seating area with a large glass wall that opened up into the living area. In the garden, there was also a pool that was considerably larger than in previous series and featured its own island. A recreational 'sky room' extended up a flight of stairs in the garden, similar to Big Brother 14's 'tree house' and Big Brother 15's 'pod'. Official pictures of the Diary Room were released a day before the launch of the series. It included a large egg-shaped chair with red leather seating, cradled by a gold exterior. The wallpaper on each wall resembled a clock face to replicate the interior of Big Ben. BB Timebomb - Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BB16 living area 2.jpg|Living area BB16 Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen and dining area BB16 Living area.jpg|Seating area BB16 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom BB16 vanity station.jpg|Vanity station BB16 Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom BB16 outside seating area.jpg|Outside seating area BB16 garden.jpg|Swimming pool and smoking area Sponsorship Lucozade became the new sponsor for the series having previously sponsored the programme on Channel 4 during Big Brother 10 in 2009. Housemates On 7 May 2015, producers announced that the official list of housemates would be released two days before the series begins. This is the first time that the housemates entering would be public knowledge prior to the launch night, as in previous series', housemates would be revealed live on the night. In keeping with the Timebomb theme, a countdown began at 00:01 on the official website and ended two days later on 10 May, and the identity of fifteen housemates were unveiled. Fifteen housemates entered the House on Day 1. Three new housemates entered on Day 18. House guests , Brian Belo and Nikki Grahame all returned this series]] was the fourth Time Warp housemate to enter]] Following the eviction on Day 25, Emma Willis revealed that former Housemates would be returning on Day 32 as part of "Time Warp" week, joined by a fake-evicted Housemate in the "Timebomb Bunker" for 48 hours. The returning Housemates would then enter the Main House on Day 34 until the following evicted on Day 39 as "house guests". As well as these three, various other familiar faces from Big Brother's past would also return to the House to take part in classic tasks and twists. On Day 39, it was revealed that Big Brother had extended the "houseguests" stay, and that they would reside in the House until further notice. Brian voluntarily left the House on Day 43 after an explosive argument with Helen and Marc. Helen and Nikki later left on Day 46 during the week's live eviction. On Day 44, Big Brother 7 finalist Aisleyne entered the House as the fourth Time Warp housemate during the week's shopping task. She left on Day 53 during the week's live eviction. On Day 49, the housemates' shopping task was revealed to be Hotel BB. Housemates had to run their own hotel for the week, and cater to their guests every need. To pass they had to stick to the rules and not let standards slip for the guests or they will lose a star and fail the shopping task. These guests were later revealed to be past Big Brother housemates, and on Day 49, Big Brother 8 housemate Charley Uchea entered the House, and Celebrity Big Brother "legend" John McCririck followed shortly after. On Day 50, former celebrity housemate Jasmine Lennard and Big Brother 14 runner-up Dexter Koh entered the House as the third and fourth BB Hotel guests. On Day 51, Celebrity Big Brother 14 finalist James Jordan entered the House. Cash Bomb On 29 June 2015, it was revealed that the penultimate week would feature "Cash Bomb" twists, however exact details were not revealed. After Marc's eviction on Day 53, Emma Willis announced that as part of the twist, the £150,000 would be put at risk, teasing that some housemates could be "cashing in and some may be cashing out". Nominations table Notes During launch night, the public voted for five housemates to participate in the series' first Timebomb challenge - fast-forwarding to the first eviction of the series. During the challenge, Jack won three immunity passes to use at any time during the series, Nick was forced to nominate face-to-face during every week of nominations, Jade won personal luxury, Adjoa received nothing and Simon was evicted immediately. As part of the Timebomb twist on launch night, Nick was forced to nominate face-to-face during this week of nominations. The housemates nominated face-to-face this week. Adjoa, Cristian, Eileen and Sarah received the most nominations. Jack was offered to give up one of his immunity passes to save one of the nominated housemates. He chose to save Cristian. As well as finding out that they were nominated, Aaron, Cristian, Eileen, Jade, Joel, and Nick were shown who nominated them. Like the previous week, Jack was offered to give up one of his immunity passes to save one of the nominated housemates, however he declined. It was later revealed that the real nominees were the housemates who had received the fewest nominations - Amy & Sally, Chloe, Danny, Harriet, Jack, Kieran, and Sarah. Jack was again offered to give one of his immunity passes to a nominated housemate. He chose to save himself. Amy & Sally, Harriet, Kieran and Sarah were evicted on Day 18, and were replaced by Harry Amelia, Marc, Sam and Simon in a "4 in, 4 out" twist. As new housemates, Harry Amelia, Marc, Sam and Simon were immune from the public vote this week. The public chose which two of the four new housemates they wanted to be solely responsible for nominating this week via an online poll. The public chose Sam and Simon to nominate. As well as finding out that they were nominated, Eileen, Jack, and Joel were shown who nominated them. Jack was given the opportunity to use his final immunity pass. He chose to save himself from eviction. The housemates nominated face-to-face this week. This week the public were voting to move instead of evict. The housemate with the most votes would move during a fake eviction into the "Timebomb Bunker" with three "legendary" former housemates as part of "Time Warp" week. The public chose to send Marc to the "Timebomb Bunker" Marc and the three "Time Warp" housemates were the only ones able to nominate this week. This week was Nomination Tag. If a housemate was nominated by the nominated housemate they were up for eviction. Jade nominated Cristian after her eviction. Cristian then nominated Sam and this then continued until eventually Nick was nominated by Danny. Nick did not have to nominate, leaving Chloe alone as the only housemate not facing the public vote this week. As "Time Warp" week was put on pause, Marc was immune from the public vote this week. "Time Warp" housemate Aisleyne also had to nominate this week. She chose Marc and Sam. This week was Cash Bomb Nominations. The housemates had to win immunity and the ability to choose one other housemate to face the public vote by pressing a button whenever the prize fund started to decrease. Joel, Danny, Cristian and Sam all pressed the button, and they nominated Sam, Harry Amelia, Nick and Jack. The nominated housemates then had the opportunity to bid money from the prize fund, with the highest bidder saving themselves and being replaced by Chloe, the only remaining eligible housemate. Nick placed the highest bid and therefore was replaced by Chloe. After Harry Amelia's eviction, the housemates were told that they had to evict a second housemate. The three remaining nominated housemates picked from one of three envelopes that had 1 of 3 amounts of money which would be added to the prize money in the event of the holders eviction. Jack had £1,000, Chloe had £10,000, Sam had £15,000. The house evicted Sam and thus £15,000 was added to the prize fund. In the final week, the public were voting for the housemate they wanted to win, not evict. Nomination totals